A Sleepless Night
by Random76
Summary: Sirius can't fall asleep, he wanders around the castle, and has a big scare waiting for him. Something he wishes he has never seen or heard! Oneshot


**A/N: Hey, this is a one-shot, I really wanted to do one, and I thought of this last night, and had to write it down before I forget it! Please Review :)**

_uA Sleepless Night./u_

Sirius Perseus Black was tossing and turning in his bed. He had been lying there for three long, annoying hours. Whatever position he tried lying in, he could not get to sleep at all.

Sirius hated when this happened, he would only get a couple of hours of beauty sleep before going to lessons, not that he needed any. He had Transfiguration first thing in the morning, most likely would he fall asleep, McGonagall would notice and give him detention, and then he would have to scrub out bedpans in the hospital wing, no magic!

"There is no way I'll fall asleep now!" Sirius said to himself, looking at his wristwatch, lying on his bedside table. It read 2:30 a.m. Sirius got out of bed and walked over to the windowsill, next to Remus' bed. He conjured a glass and poured some water in it from the jug. He drank it quickly, and put his glass down.

"What can I do at 2:30 in the morning?" Sirius looked around the dormitory, he saw James' trunk. "Aha! His invisibility cloak."

Sirius started digging around in James' trunk. But the cloak was no where to be seen.

"Potter and his stupid cloak! Where is it?" Sirius said angrily to himself. Suddenly he heard a noise, he quickly stopped what he was doing and glanced around the room.

Remus was sitting up, eyes open, looking at him mortified.

"What's up Moony?" Sirius asked carefully.

"Madam Pomfrey wants me to dance with her! She's scary I don't wanna!" Remus cried.

"Tell her that, and also say that Sirius Black called her a child abusing maniac!" Sirius laughed. Remus nodded and went back to sleep. "Where the hell is that cloak!"

Finally Sirius found it, he went and put on his shoes, and wrapped the cloak around him. He walked out of the dorm and into the Common Room, out of the Portrait Hole.

"Who's there?" The Fat Lady burst out, when no reply was given she went back to sleep and started snoring.

Sirius ignored it and walked along the corridor, he walked towards the west side of the castle, he had no idea why he just felt he needed to be there.

oO

Sirius walked for what felt like hours, and finally reached the West Wing. What he found was so weird, he thought it would scar his memory for life.

There, was Madam Pomfrey sitting down on the floor, with the Divination teacher's head in her lap, stroking it and the Divination teacher was crying.

Whining about how she never got respect from the other teachers, and how she wanted to become less of a failure.

"I understand what you mean!" Madam Pomfrey said knowingly, nodding her head. "I can never get any attention from the Marauders. They're so incredibly handsome, even the lump Pettigrew is so small and cute!" The Divination teacher nodded agreeingly.

"Same here, but Dumbledore and everyone would frown upon it. We could quit, and then it wouldn't be so bad," Sirius was starting to get so scared, he quickly ran away from the place.

'They must have been drunk! There's no way that can be true,' Sirius thought. 'And if not? Mummy!' (Mrs. Potter)

Sirius ran as fast as he could, and ended up in an endless corridor. He kept running, knowing he would find his way back to the Common Room, that was the only place he had any intention of going.

"Now, where am I?" Sirius said aloud. He was getting more scared and more annoyed by the minute.

He kept walking, landing in places he didn't even know existed, since he had never been there. He walked down a long staircase, it was about 20 metres long. "Where does this lead to?"

A door was at the bottom, he opened it and walked through. 'Dungeons' was the only thing that entered Sirius' mind. 'See! There's the Potions classroom!' Sirius started running knowing that if he ran up the stairs on the other side of the corridor, he would reach the Entrance Hall. Up the stairs and through the arch-way.

"Yes!" He said, he found his way from those freaky places where Matrons and Divination teachers hang out in the middle of the night. He ran up the Grand Staircase, took a right up the stairs, through the veil, that would lead him up to the 5th floor. Down the corridor he noticed the sun rising from the window, he ran hoping to get some sleep. He was getting so tired having to run miles around the castle. Up the staircase and finally the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"Pig Snout!" He said loudly enough to wake her up, he quickly took off the cloak and showed himself.

"Where have you been?" she asked harshly. Sirius shook his head.

"You don't want to know!" he said and the Fat Lady let him in. Once inside the Gryffindor Common Room, he collapsed onto the sofa in front of the fire that was slowly burning out, and fell fast asleep.

oO

Later on in the morning the remaining Marauders came down, and saw Sirius sleeping soundly on the sofa. James saw his Invisibility cloak and snapped it away from his best friend.

"Thank you!" he said. "You could borrow it by the way!" Sirius only replied by a faint snore.

Lily, Jasmine and Rachel came down from the Girl's Dormitory. Rachel looked at Sirius.

"Aww, look at him!" Rachel gushed. She smiled and brushed Sirius' hair out of his face.

"Everyone, leave him, he deserves a good night's sleep!" James said quietly but loudly enough for everyone to hear him. They all tip-toed out of the Common Room and went down to Breakfast.

**A/N: So, tell me what you think. Please review! Thanks a lot:)**


End file.
